A Dream
by rinezuka
Summary: Sebuah mimpi yang membuat Tuan Puteri sangat ketakutan. HakYona. OOC, typo, dan ketidak jelasan lainya. Rated M untuk adegan pembunuhan.
**Dream**

Akatsuki no Yona © Mizuho Kusanagi

Hak x Yona

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OOC, alur cerita yang aneh, typo, tidak ada feel, mengambil beberapa scene asli dari manga dan anime nya, dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

Setelah musim dingin yang sangat tidak biasa tahun ini, musim semi pun akhirnya menyapa. Berbagai macam bunga dengan berbagai warna bermekaran disegala penjuru Kerajaan Kouka. Terutama di taman kerajaan yang membuat Tuan Puteri Yona sangat enggan meninggalkan tempat itu. Bahkan meski larut malam menjelang. Ia begitu betah duduk di bangku kayu tua yang tersedia dibawah salah satu pohon sakura. Tak peduli berapa kali pelayan mengingatkan dirinya tentang angin malam yang tak baik bagi kesehatan dan harus segera kembali ke ruangan. Ia akan bertahan disana sampai kedua mata indahnya terlelap. Lalu keesokan paginya ia akan terbangun di ruanganya. Dan pelayan akan bilang.

" _Summimasen Hime-sama_ , saya meminta Hak _-sama_ untuk memindahkan anda kemari. Karena tidak mungkin saya membiarkan anda tertidur diluar."

Seperti itu dan selalu seperti itu hampir setiap harinya. Tapi ia tak yakin jika pelayan yang meminta teman kecil sekaligus penjaga pribadinya itu untuk memindahkannya ke kamar, melainkan memang keinginan Hak sendiri. Selama ia bersantai (bermalas-malasan) di taman, pemuda bersurai hitam yang hanya terpaut usia 3 tahun darinya itu pasti sedang mengawasinya entah darimana. Padahal tak masalah jika Hak justru menemaninya. Ia mengharapkan hal itu. Sungguh.

"Hhh... kenapa malam ini harus mendung?" Tanya Yona pada langit malam yang tertutupi awan hitam dengan nada kesal.

"Supaya anda segera kembali ke kamar dan tidur, _Hime-san._ " Jawab sebuah suara berat yang sangat akrab ditelinga Tuan Puteri dibarengi langkah kaki mendekat.

"Hak?" Yona mengucapkan nama itu sembari menoleh kesamping, dimana Hak sudah berdiri disana sembari menatapnya datar.

"Masuklah _Hime-san._ " Ucapnya memerintah.

"Nanti, saat sudah benar-benar hujan." Tolak Yona sembari kembali menatap langit gelap.

Hak terdengar menghela nafas. Ia menghempaskan tubuh besarnya pada ruang kosong disebelah Yona. Lalu ikut menatap langit gelap.

" _Hime-san?_." Panggil Hak tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada langit.

"Eum?" Sahut Yona lalu menatap Hak disampingnya.

Sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan betapa tampannya wajah tegas Hak dimatanya meski dalam keadaan minim cahaya seperti ini. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan jika saat ini wajahnya sedang memerah karena sebab yang sangat tidak jelas. Jantungnya juga ikut-ikut bertingkah. Sialnya lagi kini Hak menoleh dan menatap intens dirinya.

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk anda Hime-san, terumata wajah cantik anda. Lihatlah, banyak sekali kerutanya." Ucap Hak dengan mimik menyebalkan sembari menunjuk wajah Yona yang sudah pasti mendapat protes hebat.

"NANI?!" Teriak Yona sembari berusaha memukul wajah menyebalkan Hak yang beberapa menit lalu baru ia nilai tampan.

"Aku tidak berbohong Hime-san, cobalah bercermin." Ucap Hak lagi lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghindari amukan Yona.

" _Hak no Baka_! Diam disana dan biarkan aku menghajarmu!" Teriak Yona sembari mengejar Hak yang berlari menuju koridor istana.

Sebenarnya Hak melakukan itu supaya Yona mau meninggalkan taman dan segera tidur diruanganya. Tapi sepertinya Tuan Puteri tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Ia justru benar-benar kesal karena ucapan Hak tadi. Berusaha mengejar Hak hanya untuk memberinya pelajaran.

Brukk~

"Aww... _ittai~."_

Suara berdebum akibat tubuh yang menabrak lantai disertai suara kesakitan menghentikan langkah panjang Hak. Ia langsung berbalik dan berlari menghampir Yona.

" _Hime-san, daijoubudesuka?._ " Tanya Hak dengan nada cemas.

Membantu Yona yang terlihat susah payah mengubah posisi jatuh tengkurapnya menjadi duduk dengan kaki diluruskan. Raut kesakitan terlihat jelas diwajah manis Yona. Menciptakan sebersit rasa bersalah pada benak Hak. Pemuda itu langsung memeriksa pergelangan kaki Yona yang menurut perkiraannya pasti terkilir.

"A-ahh, _ittai Hak~."_ Protes Yona sembari menahan tangan Hak yang sedang menekan pergelangan kakinya.

"Anda terkilir _Hime-san._ " Ucap Hak yakin.

" _Daijoubu_ , besok pasti akan sembuh." Ucap Yona sembari mengukir senyum untuk Hak.

" _Iie_ , anda harus segera diobati. Jika dibiarkan justru akan semakin parah dan memerlukan waktu lama untuk sembuh." Ucap Hak kemudian beranjak untuk mengangkat tubuh Yona dalam gendongan yang membuat Yona refleks mengalungkan kedua tanganya pada leher Hak.

" _Wakkatayo."_ Ucap Yona menurut saja.

Ingin melanjutkan protes, tapi degup jantungnya tidak mendukung. Ia malah sibuk berharap supaya Hak tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila. Hingga mereka sampai diruangan pribadi Yona. Hak menurunkan tubuh mungil Yona pada tempat tidur.

" _Summimasen._ " Ucap Hak dengan raut wajah bersalah. "Saya akan segera memanggil tabib." Lanjutnya sembari berniat meninggalkan Yona, namun tarikan pada lengan bajunya membuat ia mengurungkan niat.

" _Nandesuka?_ " Tanya Hak.

" _Watashi wa daijobu_ , Hak." Ucap Yona sembari tersenyum.

Yona sangat mengerti jika Hak menganggap luka di kakinya karena salahnya. Yona sangat mengerti sisi Hak yang satu itu. Dan ia tak mau Hak selalu seperti itu. Selalu menyalahkan dirinya untuk setiap hal kecil yang menimpa dirinya. Hak bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup sempurna sebagai pengawal pribadinya.

" _Ha'i_." Sahut Hak sembari membalas senyum Yona.

Yona melepaskan tarikanya dan membiarkan Hak memanggil tabib untuk memeriksa kakinya. Yona menghela nafas setelah kepergian Hak. Tiba-tiba terpikir bagaimana jika seandainya Hak tidak pernah mau menjadi penjaga pribadinya?. Apa mereka bisa sedekat ini?. Apa ia bisa mempunyai perasaan aneh seperti ini untuk Hak?. Lalu... apa Hak pernah sekali saja merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan?.

"Uugh... _Hak no Baka_?!" Kesalnya.

"Sepertinya anda memang baik-baik saja Hime-san, sampai masih bisa mengataiku." Ucap Hak membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Hak?" Ia melihat Hak kembali dengan tabib kerajaan.

" _Ha'i_ , apa masih ada yang ingin ada katakan?" Jawab dan tanya Hak.

Yona hanya mendengus kesal sembari mengalihkan pandangan. Mengabaikan tabib yang meminta ijin untuk memeriksa lukanya. Tak perlu waktu lama, tabib itu sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Pergelangan kaki Yona yang terkilir sudah terbalut perban.

"Untuk sementara ini, Hime-sama tidak boleh menggunakan kaki anda untuk berlari atau berjalan terlalu lama. Supaya tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk sembuh. Besok saya akan kembali memeriksanya. Sebaiknya anda segera tidur, Hime-sama." Ucap tabib dengan sangat lembut.

"Ha'i, arigatou gozaimasu." Ucap Yona mengerti.

Tabib segera meminta untuk undur diri. Hingga tinggal Hak dan Yona. Sementara diluar sana hujan mulai terdengar.

"Nah Hime-san, anda dengar perkataan tabib tadi kan?. Segeralah tidur." Ucap Hak sembari menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada.

"Ha'i ha'i ha'i." Ucap Yona tak tahu harus memprotes apa lagi.

Hak tersenyum sembari memperhatikan wajah cantik Yona yang tengah mencoba untuk terlelap. Sedikit terkejut saat Yona mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping dan menggenggam erat jari telunjuknya. Namun, tak memakan waktu yang lama. Ia justru melepaskan genggaman Yona dan menyatukan jemari mereka.

"Saya akan disini sampai anda benar-benar tidur, Hime-san." Lirihnya.

.

.

Esok paginya Yona memaksa ingin pergi ke taman lagi. Mengatakan ia bosan di kamar, ia butuh udara segar (padahal bisa membuka jendela dan mendapat udara segar disana), serta alasan lainya. Membuat Hak akhirnya harus turun tangan.

"Baiklah Hime-san. Saya akan menjadi kaki anda hari ini sampai kaki anda sembuh." Ucapnya kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Yona.

"H-Hak?!" Kaget Yona yang sudah berpindah dari kasur kegendongan Hak.

Hak tidak menggendong Yona dipunggung, melainkan didepan. Membuat gadis bersurai merah itu mengeratkan cengkeraman tanganya pada bahu Hak. Meski semalam Hak juga menggendongnya dengan cara yang sama seperti ini, namun ia masih bisa merasakan detak jantung miliknya yang menggila saat ini. Entah sejak kapan ia tidak bisa bersikap biasa lagi jika begitu dekat dengan Hak.

"Diam dan nikmati saja harimu Hime-san. Saya akan pergi kemanapun anda meminta." Ucap Hak dengan senyum menawan.

Menambah rona merah pada wajah Yona semakin kelihatan. Tapi, Hak tak cukup peka untuk melihat perubahan kulit Tuan Puterinya. Yona sendiri seketika teralih perhatian pada salah satu pohon sakura yang terlihat lebih lebat dan indah dari yang lainya.

"Hak, kesana, ke pohon sakura yang disana!" Pintanya begitu semangat.

Hak hanya bisa tersenyum dan segera membawa sang Puteri pada pohon yang dimaksudnya. Senyum lebar Yona terukir saat sampai dibawah pohon itu.

"Waaahh... kireii na~" Puji Yona yang sangat terpesona pada bunga sakura.

Ia terlihat begitu senang. Apalagi karena sedang dalam gendongan Hak, ia bisa menyentuh bunga-bunga itu. Ia benar-benar senang saat ini. Ia bersyukur Hak selalu disampingnya. Ia bersyukur Hak selalu dekat denganya. Sangat bersyukur.

"Hak, arigatou gozaimasu." Ucapnya sembari menatap Hak dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Hak menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga ia terduduk menahan sakit diatas rerumputan. Ia ingin menyerukan protes sebelum semua yang didepan matanya terlihat sangat aneh.

"H-Hak?! Doushitta?! Hak?!" Panggilnya dengan nada ketakutan.

Hak terlihat seperti tak bernyawa. Kedua matanya menatap kosong dan sebilah pedang menancap diperutnya. Darah segar membanjiri tubuhnya yang masih berdiri tegak. Lalu seluruh bunga sakura yang begitu indah perlahan-lahan mengering. Taman kerajaan Kouka yang begitu indah berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Belum cukup sampai disitu, dari belakang Hak, ia melihat Soowon berjalan dengan tatapan dingin.

"S-Soowon?" Lirihnya tak mengerti.

Ia merasa sangat sulit untuk sekedar bernafas. Ia tak sadar entah sejak kapan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Aku membunuh Hak, Yona-hime." Ucap Soowon begitu dingin. "Juga Raja Il." Lanjutnya dengan begitu dingin.

Yona menggeleng pelan dengan air mata yang kian deras. Bibirnya memanggil nama Hak namun tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Ia dipaksa melihat bagaimana Soowon menarik pedang yang menancap ditubuh Hak kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dan sekarang aku akan membunuhmu juga, Hime-sama." Ucap Soowon begitu dingin.

"S-Soowon?!" Lirihnya sembari menggeleng pelan.

Tubuh Yona bergetar hebat. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Melihat seluruh orang yang sangat dikenalnya tergeletak bersimbah darah. Termasuk Ayahnya. Namun Hak masih berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dan perut yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menyiksanya.

"Hak?! Hak?! HAK?!"

.

.

"Hak?! Hak?! HAK?!" Yona terus memanggil nama Hak dalam tidurnya membuat Hak terbangun dan segera menghampirinya.

"Hime-san, bangunlah. Hime-san!" Ucap Hak begitu cemas sembari mengguncang cukup keras kedua bahu Yona yang masih terlelap.

"Hak?! Dasukete! Hak!" Rintih Yona.

"Hime?! Yona-hime?! Bangunlah, itu hanya mimpi buruk?!" Panggil Hak sembari terus mencoba membangunkan Tuan Puterinya.

"Hak-HAK?!" Teriaknya kemudian terbangun.

"Hime-san, daijoubu, itu hanya mimpi buruk." Bisik Hak sembari menatapnya cemas.

Yona yang baru saja terbangun mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sembari menatap Hak.

"H-Hak? Kau masih hidup?" Tanyanya susah payah sembari menggerakkan tanganya untuk menyentuh wajah Hak.

"Ha'i, aku baik-baik saja Hime-san, itu hanya mimpi buruk." Ucap Hak sembari menyambut tangan mungil Yona dan menggenggamnya erat.

Sakit. Yona merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dalam hatinya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin membanjir entah dari mana. Ia menangis hebat sembari menarik leher Hak kedalam pelukannya. Semua ingatan tentang mimpi yang baru saja terjadi membuatnya benar-benar ketakutan.

Hak yang mengerti keadaan Yona balas memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Membisikkan kata-kata yang begitu menenangkan dengan sangat lembut. Meski sebenarnya ia sempat ketakutan juga saat melihat keadaan Yona tadi. Beruntungnya tidak ada satupun dari teman mereka yang terganggu dengan teriakan Yona.

"Tenanglah Hime-san, aku disini." Ucapnya sembari mengusap punggung sempit Yona.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Yona untuk tenang dan melonggarkan pelukan eratnya pada leher Hak. Setelah tenang ia menatap Hak dan menyentuh wajahnya sekali lagi. Memastikan bahwa semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Ia menghela nafas dengan susah payah.

"Y-yokkata... yokkata H-hak..." Lirihnya sembari mencoba mengukir senyum.

Hak tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan Yona dan menunjukkan senyumnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang akan t-terjadi, j-jika k-kau-"

"Ssstt. Lupakan hal itu Hime-san. Lupakan." Potong Hak sembari menangkup wajah Yona menggunakan kedua tangan besarnya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada anda, aku tidak akan mati." Ucap Hak dengan wajah serius.

Yona mengerti. Hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk sembari kembali mencoba mengukir senyum. Meski air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Dan Hak tidak tahan akan hal itu. Ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada kedua mata basah Yona.

"Aku akan selalu ada disini untuk anda, Hime-san." Lirihnya lalu memberikan satu ciuman lembut pada bibir Yona.

Yang sukses mengalihkan fokus Yona dari mimpi buruknya pada perasaan aneh dihatinya. Detak jantung tak normalnya. Serta panas diwajahnya yang mulai memerah. Belum cukup sampai disitu, Hak membawa tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan dan membisikkan sederet kalimat yang intinya meminta ia kembali tidur tanpa harus memikirkan apapun.

Tapi mana mungkin ia tak memikirkan apapun setelah perlakuan manis tak biasa tersebut?!

.

.

Esok paginya, sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan Yun, Jaeha, Kija, Sinha dan Zeno. Membuat mereka terpaku sejenak. Berkali-kali mengucek mata untuk meyakinkan jika mereka tak salah lihat.

Yona dan Hak tidur dengan posisi berpelukan. Terlihat begitu damai dan sangat nyaman. Terlepas dari Hak yang memang sangat protective pada Yona, ini justru Yona yang terlihat begitu posesive mencengkeram baju depan Hak.

Tak tahu lagi harus apa. Yun dan keempat ksatria naga itu memilih bersikap seolah tak pernah melihat apapun.

.

.

END

.

.

Rine tahu ini sangat OOC :" Rine tahu ini sangat tidak nyambung dan aneh :" Tapi memang beginilah inginya Rine tentang hubungan mereka berdua :" Intinya Rine membuat FF ini untuk kepuasan Rine sendiri :"

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca *-*

Kritik dan saran atau mungkin pujian *digampar* silahkan coret-coret di kolom review *-*


End file.
